Portable electronic devices, such as MP3 players and smart phones, are often housed in protective covers or cases in order to protect the device from damage, provide a grip for handling the device, and/or provide a stand for propping the device on a surface. Such cases increase the effective size of the device. Expandable sockets, which may be attached directly to the device or to the case protecting the device, are used for a variety of functions, including propping the device on a surface and providing an expandable grip for handling the device. The expandable sockets have decorative buttons, which may display logos, decals, symbols, or other artistic renderings.